familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shinarei
Plik:Temposhark_Don_39_t_Mess_With_Me_lyrics_.ogg "Z czystym sumieniem mogę o sobie powiedzieć, że nje jestem normalna... Chyba, że normalne jest grożenie ludziom mordem i latanie z cyrklem lub nożyczkami w kieszeni....no to wtedy jestem jak najbardziej normalna.... " 'ShinArei'' '' '''Osobnik nieokreślonej płci; Brakujące ogniwo ewolucji;' Inne nazwy to Troll, Trollys, Trollulek, LysanTroll, LysandeEr, Lys, Lysio, Lysu, Shin, Shin-chin, Shin-chan, Sushi Shin, Shintarou, Shinek, Szynek, Szynka, Shin-Dżin, Shin-kun, Arei, Reichin, ten Psychol z BanNożyczkami...'' Na WikiSF od 23 licpa 2012. ''' '''Pierwszy, Jedyny i Oficjalny Troll WikiSF; Rzucający Obrońca nieistniejącej drużyny koszykarskiej Wikii...oraz kiblowy zabójca Dżin. Wygląd Shin ma ok. 170 wzrostu, ale kiedyś była najniższa w klasie. Jest nader silna co może usprawiedliwiać jej chłopięca postura. Ma krótkie włosy w kolorze...pięknego borowika po poranku? Na czas wakacji zafundowała sobie fioletowe końcówki. Ciężko jest określić jej kolor oczu: dawniej były niebieskie, potem się zmieniły w zielone, a obecnie są szare z przebłyskami niebieskiego. Prawe oko ma nieco grubszą i ciemniejszą obwódkę niż lewe. Według niektórych jej oczy zmieniają sie w zależności od nastroju lub pory roku. Na codzień chodzi w luźnych strojach- T-shirtach i randomowych spodniach + koszulach/kamizelkach, ale na specjalne okazje wyciaga z szafy swoje wiktoriańskie stroje, które wielbi, ale twierdzi, że "nie ma do nich odpowiedniej sylwetki". Gustuje również w różnych dodatkach, ale nie przesadza z biżuterią- na codzień nosi tylko zwykły kolczyk-obrączkę na lewym uchu, oraz łańcuszek z pierścionkiem na szyji. Czasem ubiera również nieśmiertelniki. Na prawym nadgarstku nosiła najczęściej czarną opaskę a na lewym pieszczochy lub (od czasów obozu) dwie *fioletowo-białą i zielono-czarną* bransoletki. Obecnie zostały one zastąpione dwiema czarnymi frotkami Czasami nosi również okulary zerówki. Osobowość Ciężko jest jednoznacznie określić, jaka jest Shin. Według jednych jest pomocną i sympatyczną osobą, a według drugich mrocznym tyranem i sadystą. Można powiedzieć, że ma rozdwojenie osobowości, gdzie jedna jest kulturalną, sympatyczną i towarzyską dziewczyną, a druga strona jest mroczna, skryta, despotyczna i agresywna. Ogólnie prawie zawsze uchodzi za niezdarę i osobę, która nigdy nie jest poważna wtedy, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga. Zwykle osuwa się w cień i jest dość bierna, ale gdy trzeba potrafi się rządzić i dobrze jej wychodzi prowadzenie grupy. Jest osobą nader leniwą, ale gdy się w coś angażuje to na 1000% i wtedy porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Wsród ludzi jest raczej cicha i nieśmiała. Nie ma wielu znajomych w swoim mieście. W szkole jest człowiekiem legendą "każdy ją kojarzy, ale znają nieliczni". Jest to spowodowane tym, że w szkole przyjmuję postawę milczka i odzywa się tylko, gdy naprawdę potrzeba. Natomiast wsród "swoich" staje się osobą naprawde gadatliwą i towarzyską...ciekawe jak to działa? STORYYYYYY~~ Dawno, dawno temu, na WikiSF wbił anonimowy user. Napisał on komentarz o hemoroidach Nataniela. Komentarz ów wzbudził niemałą sensjację. Potem ów user zarejestrował się jako shinarei i niczym Dymitr Samozwaniec ogłosił się TROLLEM WIKI SF...i tak zostało do dziś....the End v_v Skille: - Podstawową bronią Shin są Święte BanNożyczki. Dzięki nim morduje i banuje v_v - w zastępstwie na BN jest jeszcze ponad 10 par innych nożyczek, oraz: cyrkiel, nożyk do papieru, skalpelek i nóż motylkowy - Przez nudę na lekcjach i częste rysowanie Shin wykształciła sobie skill PenSpinningu: potrafi wykonać wiele trików z obracaniem długopisu wokół palców. (Ona już to robi podświadomie) - Troll ma bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą wyobraźnie przestrzenną - Skille rysunkowe, bo Shin kocha rysować <3 - Jako iż gra również w koszykówkę potrafi dość celnie rzucać i podawać. Ma również opanowane podstawy dryblingu i zna kilka crossoverów. Zwykle gra jako Rzucający Obrońca (Shintarou lol) - Posiada również Skill Kochania wszystkiego co wielkie i urocze...lol? - i Skill Wpieprzania Wszystkiego Co Słodkie <3 - SKILL TROLLINGU - MAX LEVEL - Skill hejtingu... - Skill Baningu - Skill Laggingu Relacje: Madchin: Kuroko no Basket connecting people. Co tu dużo mówić. Shin jest ciocią chrzestną małych czerwonowłosych psychopatów, a Madchin jest ciocią chrzestną mały...LICZNYCHi żarłocznych dzieciaków Shin o_o' Jako iż Akashi i Murasakibara są bez przerwy pairingowani, Mad i Shin powinny odgrywać przykładne yuri, ale (dzięki Bogu) tak nie jest. Tak to już bywa jak sie w parke dobiera dwóch psychopatów >.> Shin jest pełna podziwu dla Madchin i jej znajomości świata, życia, KNB i języka japońskiego. Martichin: One-san Shin. Shin bardzo ją kocha i zawsze truje jej dupę swoimi problemami może jej powiedzieć o swoich problemach. Obie uwielbiają Otome Game, którymi zaraziła Shin właśnie Martis. Również, podobnie jak każdy, Troll uwielbia Święte Fioletowo-Wikiowe Suchary z Dżemem v_v Obie razem z An walczyły o artykuły, gdy jakiś debil anon skasował pół zawartości Wiki. Wiemy jedno: Martis napewno nie wsiądzie z Shin do samochodu... Anchin: MLP connecting people. Dawniej łączyła je dola niemożności zmiany ava. Obecnie dzięki An część Wikiowiczów zaraziła sie karamburami z kurnika <3 Ona i Martis były jednymi z pierwszych userek, z jakimi Shin się zakumplowała. Lisachin: Na początku Shin unikała jej jak ognia, a Lisa najpewniej przeklinała Trolla za niekontrolowany spam. Obecnie jednak nader dobrze się dogadują, a Shin opanowała skilla nie usypiania przy żalach Lisy i pracuje nad skillem słuchania jej problemów <3. We dwie wydawały sie najbardziej walczyć w wojnie AntySowowej v_v Ogólnie wg Shin to "spokojna przystań w naszym szalonym świecie Wiki". Ryuchin: Koń foreva~ Znają sie również z DeviantArta. Ogólnie dośc dobrze się dogadują, ale bez większych uniesień miłosnych xD Shirichin: Do Zebry na początku Shin podchodziła jak pies do jeża. Jednak z czasem przekonała się, że jest naprawdę okej Nie umiała wymyśleć jej ksywki. Skończyło się na NNW (Nic Nie Wiem), ale w końcu podziaławszy z japońskim powstały dwie wersje: Mauchin od shimauma (zebra) i Shirichin (od Shirimasen - Nie wiem). Shinowa logika jest nielogiczna. Taichin: Shin zwykła nieświadomie zabijać Taichin...swoim rozsmarowywaniem się na ścianie niczym naleśnik. Epic synchro bo cycki *żółw*. Shin naprawde lubi tę osóbke, bo wydaje się mieć w sobie dużo "ciepła". Ostatnio Taichin zaczęła się interesować egzystencją pewnego trawiastowłosego imiennika Shin...Ciekawe... Luichin: Ogólnie lubiana przez Shin. Ma dziwne pomysły, ale Shin ją lubi c: Mruchin/Mrukun: Na początku Shin za nim nie przepadała...ale to sie zmieniło i Shinmurek naprawde żałuje, że była taka nieufna ;-; Lubi Mrukuna i jej odpały na czacie...no chyba że stężenie porno w powietrzu przekracza 70%... Nyachin: Mało rozmawiały ze sobą, ale Shin ją lubi ^-^ Kubichin: Foreva Togetha <3 Kradnie mężów, ale jest forever alonem więc to zrozumiałe...OWCE DLA KUBICHIN *Shin kojarzy ją z owcami lol* Odstąpiła Trollowi Ukyo <3 Szacun kogoś pominęłam? o_o thumb|392px|z życia Trolla... Cytaty: Pamiętasz jakiś fajny cytat? śmiało go tu wpisz v_v MyStyle (2).jpg|Troll MyStyle (5).jpg|Troll male ver. MyStyle (3).jpg|Troll w kimonie XD MyStyle (4).jpg|Lolici Troll xD MyStyle (6).jpg|sorry, nje mogłam się powstrzymać xD Nagito.Komaeda.full.1233999.jpg|Trollsander id_xd_by_shinarei-d63tk3f.jpg|Troll wersja live xD Toma.(AMNESIA).full.1159916.jpg|Troll po ciężkim dniu pracy 176363_0iqh9u7opr3l6swxdv4cgna8tkmbfye52z1j.png.jpg|Troll na Upgradzie xD pans_labyrinth_05_large.jpg|'TROLL CIE WIDZI' Co myślą inni? ~ http://sketchtoy.com/29893764 ~ dokładniej mufiąc to je najwspanialszy ze wszystkich moich męszuf i podziwiam ją sze taku długo wyczymała z moim wiecznym nieogarnięciem *^* Ma zajebiszczaszcie zaczesane włosy i wielbiem jej piękny, męski głos <3 tak poza tym to... jusze jakieś pół roku czekam na zamówione u niej przez mła chibi xD ~ Laciecchi ♥ Rina myśli, że kiedyś przez shin-chin wyląduje w szpitalu dusząc się ze śmiechu i umrze albo w najlepszym wypadku "rozsmaruje się jak naleśnik na ścianie", kiedy zchodząc po schodach przypomni sobie ten kawałek... sina to morderca z BN i wszyscy ja kochają xD ~Rina (Argi-chin) Rzuciłaś inne światło na "trolli" i za to cię podziwiam ^^ ~Lisathumb|332px Ja myślę, że Shina jest najfajniejszym Trollem we wrzechświecie, bo jest nadtrollem ^o^ I uważam, również że pewnego dnia Shina straci pamięć i spotka piątkę Bishy, bo świat już teraz chce ją zabić xD -Forever Alone-Kubiana Ekhem, Shinchin, wiedz, żeś moja Troll #1 i jedyna tru dziewica. Jeżeli stracisz dziewictwo to cię będę musiała zatłuc piłką lekarską.. Ale nie bierz tego do siebie, wiesz, że cię lubię! ~Koperek Bez wątpienia największy troll jakiego dotąd spotkałam! Oprócz tego najbardziej zwariowana osoba jaką znam i za to ją kocham jak młodszą siostrę xD ~ MatrixMartis Kocham te nasze epickie konwersacje <3 I dzięki Rei-chin nie muszę zaszywać się w emo cornerze, bo czuję, że tylko ja przyciągam dziwne przypadki do siebie, jak magnez. Gdybym mogła, to dałabym jej na prezent - bez okazji - Mukkuna w kisielu i trupa Momoi ~~ Madchin ;3 To je Shin- Best Troll 4ever xD Jak przyjemnie czyta się jej wpisy na blogu, po prostu chce się więcej... Ja tam myślę, że Rei ni wyląduje w szpitalu, bo Shina zawsze służy swoją apteczką ;P A poza tym- lubi fioletowy ;D "Każdy kto lubi fiolet ma władzę" mój cytat na dziś xD ~Mruczek Ścięła mi swoimi (BN2) moją big grzywkę i za to ją kocham. Jest najwspanialszą i najkochańszą osobą w swoim mieście (gdziekolwiek mieszka XD) i ma szuper szuper włosy *^*. Jest kochana i kochana i kochana jeszcze raz i ma orgasm na widok BanNożyczek i jej nożyczki są czerwone i są plastikowe XD. I na czacie zawsze emotikuje (BN2). http://sketchtoy.com/31190541 EDIT: A, i ma super trampki *0*LuizQa (dyskusja)Lu-chin Kategoria:Familiowicze